


Siddert en beeft me

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is het wachten beu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siddert en beeft me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr for Speak Your Language Day.

Sherlock laat zich vallen op de zetel, haar hoofd op Joan’s schoot en haar voeten op de leuning.

“Ik wil met je naar bed.”

Joan kijkt haar aan en heft een wenkbrauw.

“Wat krijgen we nu?”

Sherlock schudt met haar hoofd. Haar krullen ritselen over Joan’s jeansbroek. “Je vond dat we onze tijd moesten nemen, goed. We zijn nu vijf maanden verder, Joan, dat telt best als ‘tijd’!”

Joan gniffelt en Sherlock pruilt. “Stop met me uit te lachen!”

“Sorry.” Joan kan haar glimlach duidelijk niet onderdrukken. Ze knijpt zachtjes in Sherlock’s hand. “Weet je het zeker?”

“Ik ga volledig gek draaien als je me niet - ” Ze stopt.

“Als ik je niet neuk?”

Sherlock bloost hevig, en Joan gniffelt weer. “Kan je het doen als je het niet kunt zeggen?”

“Joo-aan!” zaagt Sherlock. “Komaan!”

"Ik plaag maar,” zegt Joan. “Je weet best dat ik je niet kan weerstaan.”

“Goed zo.” Sherlock springt recht. “Laten we er dan aan beginnen.”

“Nu?” Joan kijkt verrast.

“Was ik niet duidelijk genoeg?”

Joan lacht; haar ogen twinkelen. “Oké dan.”

Ze staat recht, bedeesder dan Sherlock, neemt Sherlock’s hand vast en trekt ze mee naar de slaapkamer.

“Een beetje enthousiasme zou niet misplaatst zijn, weet je,” klaagt Sherlock plagerig.

Joan stopt, draait zich om naar Sherlock, en pakt haar bij haar heupen vast om haar hartstochtelijk te kussen.

“Enthousiast genoeg?”

Sherlock knikt, lichtjes buiten adem. Na vijf maanden blijft het haar nog steeds verwonderen hoe ongelooflijk goed Joan kan kussen.

Ze grijpt Joan’s hand en loopt - ze gaat in ieder geval te snel om het nog als “stappen” te bestempelen - naar hun slaapkamer.

Joan zit neer op het bed en tikt zachtjes op haar dijen, gebarend dat Sherlock op haar schoot moet komen zitten. Sherlock gehoorzaamt. Ze is meestal verrassend gehoorzaam als Joan haar aanraakt; ze heeft nog niet goed begrepen waarom.

Joan drukt haar lippen tegen de hare aan terwijl haar vingers met Sherlock’s haar spelen. Ze duwt haar tong zachtjes in Sherlock’s mond, en Sherlock knijpt in Joan’s schouders en vlijt zich dichter tegen haar aan.

Joan’s handen strelen Sherlock’s schouders, haar rug, haar heupen, en dan neemt ze de zoom van Sherlock’s hemd vast en trekt het over haar hoofd. De knoopjes aan haar mouwen zijn nog dicht, dus het hemd blijft even steken aan haar polsen, maar ze trekt en schudt en plots is ze vrij. Het hemd belandt op de vloer aan de andere kant van de kamer.

Joan heeft blijkbaar besloten aardig te zijn en plaagt haar gelukkig niet. Sherlock weet heel goed dat de huid over haar jukbeenderen knalrood ziet. Ze voelt zich niet bepaald sexy, maar toch wilt ze dit. Ze wilt het echt.

Joan neemt haar bij de taille en, heel voorzichtig, doet ze Sherlock kantelen tot ze op haar rug neerligt op het bed. 

Ze maakt het knoopje van Sherlock’s broek los, en stopt even.

“Je weet zeker dat je dit wilt?”

“Jezus, Joan!” Sherlock leunt op haar ellebogen en kijkt haar aan. “Ja, ik weet het honderd percent zeker. Ik zal het je zeggen als je iets doet dat ik niet leuk vind, oké?”

Joan glimlacht, gerustgesteld. “Oké.”

Ze trekt Sherlock’s broek naar beneden en smijt die ook naar de andere kant van de kamer. Dan strelen haar handen over Sherlock’s benen - ze heeft iets met haar benen, Joan, kan haar niet in een rok of een aansluitende broek zien zonder uren te staren - over haar kuiten, de achterkant van haar knieën, de zachte, gevoelige huid van haar dijen. Sherlock’s onderbroek volgt de rest van haar kleren, en dan voelt ze plots Joan’s warme adem tussen haar benen.

Ze twijfelt heel eventjes, en dan spreid ze haar benen wijder. Joan kijkt naar haar op met een brede glimlach.

De eerste aanraking van haar tong en Sherlock schopt Joan bijna in het gezicht. Joan pakt gewoon haar benen vast en duwt ze tegen de matras. God maar Sherlock heeft duidelijk iets voor dit soort dingen. Ze kreunt, hoog en luid.

Joan duwt haar tong in Sherlock en Sherlock holt haar rug en grijpt naar Joan’s haar om haar dichter tegen zich aan te trekken. Joan lacht. De trillingen doen lichtjes dansen achter Sherlock’s gesloten oogleden.

En dan likt Joan hoger - lange, brede strelingen die Sherlock’s benen doen trillen en iets in haar onderbuik doen smelten - en de lichtjes barsten los. Sherlock kreunt en roept, trekt - te hard - aan Joan’s haar, schudt en siddert en beeft en bijt zo hard op haar lip dat ze bloed proeft.

Wanneer ze bedaart, kijkt Joan haar aan met diepe, stralende ogen. Haar hand streelt zachtjes over Sherlock’s linkerknie.

Sherlock blaast een krul uit haar ogen. “Opnieuw.”


End file.
